Alternate Ending For Divergent
by Kaytie Wat
Summary: This is an alternate ending for Allegiant where Tris lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Ending for Allegiant**

**Tris**

That's when I see her, my mother.

She kneels next to me and places her cool hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Beatrice." She says with a smile on her face.

"Am I done yet?" I ask, not knowing if I actually said it or I think it and she hears it.

"No, my dear child, your life is only beginning, but it will be tough at first and there will be many hard times. Remember this Beatrice, when bad things happen good things always come out of it, just be brave" she says as she strokes my hair with her hand. "Goodbye my dear child"

"Mum, don't leave me again" I scream.

"Be brave, Beatrice" she says as she slowly vanishes. Then everything went blank.

I have to be brave for her, for Tobias, Christina and Caleb.

**Tobias**

"Where is everyone?" Amar says as we walked through the security checkpoint without stopping, that's when I see Cara. Her face is badly bruised and there's also a bruise around her head, but that's not why I so worried. It's the look on her face that makes me concerned.

"What is it, where's Tris?" I ask.

"Tr Tris went to the weapons lab instead of Caleb, she had survived the death serum, but she was shot. And she is in hospital in a critical condition; she only got a 20 percent chance of survival. I'm sorry Tobias."

Usually I'm able to tell if someone is lying, and this must be a lie because I know Tris is a smart girl and wouldn't get herself shot.

"No" Christina says "this must be one big mistake."

Cara then broke out in tears.

That is when I realize; my selfless Tris would go into the weapons lab instead on Caleb.

Christian yelled something that I can't work out and everything becomes blurry as my eyes are full of tears.

Christina grabs my hand and takes me down the hall until we are in a hospital room, where I see the most beautiful person in the world.

Tris.

**Tobias**

When I first saw Tris, all I first saw was a grey blur. She was very small, very thin and plain as well, except she jumped first.

Even I didn't jump first, no transfer jumps first not even an Erudite.

But that wasn't the first time I saw her, I remember seeing her at my mother's false funeral and walked past her in the Abnegation sector.

I don't think anyone saw Tris for who she really was until she jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias**

"Tobias, Tobias, Tobias" says Tris. She is right in front of me again, but every time I get close to her she moves again through the dauntless headquarters further away from me. Suddenly she changes to Marcus.

"This is for your own good, Tobias" he says as he unwinds his belt.

Suddenly I wake up. I had the same dream again, I been having the same dream this last week ever since she was shot, but this time it's different. She was calling my name. I must go see Tris.

I see Caleb lift up his head as I open the door to Tris's room. Caleb looks like a wreck; his hair looks like a birds nest, his clothes are crushed and he smells like BO.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"She's my sister I have every right to be here," he replies.

"It's your fault she's here, you know that don't you".

"I know, I'm so sorry," he looks down at the ground. I started to walk back to my room.

"Wait, Tobias!" Caleb yells as I opened the door.

"What?" I say

"Tris told me to tell you if she didn't survive to tell she didn't want to leave you," he says. I felt tears starting to stir in my eyes again.

"Why did she go instead of you?" I ask

"I think you know the answer to that one," he replies. Of cause I do it's because she loves him.

"How is she then?"

"The doctor says if she survives tonight she will have a 50 percent chance of survival as long as she wakes up from this coma."

I hope she wakes up, no she will wake up. I know she will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Four**

'Ready?' I ask Zeke as he held Uriah's ashes in his hand over the chasm in the Dauntless compound.

'Yes, I am' replies Zeke, as he scattered Uriah's ashes into the Chasm. Uriah passed away two weeks away ago a couple of days after Tris was injured. 'For Uriah the Brave!' Zeke yells.

'For Zeke the brave' everyone yells as the words bounce into the chasm.

'You realise we will have to let Tris go soon if she doesn't wake up' Christian tells me sadly.

'Mmm' I reply

'You really think Tris will wake up don't you?' she says. Of cause Tris will wake up she is a strong person, I remember when she jumped on the train that night even though Eric kicked her out of Dauntless, and she still went despite that, my beautiful Tris.

'Yes, she will, she is a strong person' I reply.

'Okay then, if you think so' she say.


End file.
